Selene
Selene is a character who appears in the DuckTales reboot. She is the Greek goddess of the Moon who has a mysterious relationship with the Duck family and is an old friend of Della Duck. Personality Selene is a beautiful, bubbly, and fun-loving goddess who loves to have fun with her friends especially Della Duck. While she is playful and mischievous, Selene is also very kind, caring, and supportive, as seen when she encouraged Dewey not to give up on his mother. History The Spear of Selene! Dewey and Webby search the Temple of Heroes to find the Spear of Selene, a clue that they believe will tell them of Della's whereabouts and purpose for leaving. When they find Selene, she is confused and doesn't seem to have a spear of any sort, disappointing Dewey, causing him to once again think that maybe his mother was a bad person who betrayed her family and left them behind. However, Selene uses her magical sphere to show and explain to Dewey that Della was a very good person who cared a lot about her family. She then gives her sphere to Dewey as a treasure that even Della couldn't get. She also encouraged Dewey not to give up on finding the answers about his mother, Della. Treasure of the Found Lamp! Selene helps Scrooge McDuck and Webby distract Djinn while Huey, Dewey, and Louie find the Lamp of the First Genie. She helps Scrooge with the Minotaur's riddles, setting up the costume and reading the improvised riddles out of a joke book. But after Djinn solves them all faster than expected, she is asked by Scrooge to tell Djinn in her chamber that the lamp was stolen by Ma Beagle and is now in Duckburg. Moonvasion! Selene and her brother Storkules become grounded inside one of the Greek temples by their father Zeus, due to their disobedient behaviour of assisting mortals with their previous adventures (particularly Scrooge and his family). When Della Duck arrives on Ithaquack with Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie in search of a sanctuary from the Moonlander's invasion, Selene and Storkules are willing to help. However, Zeus forbids them from leaving the temple due to his dislike for mortals and even stops them by force with his lightning. This forces Della and the kids to search elsewhere, but Selene points out to Della that they should hang out again if the world isn't destroyed. Eventually, Selene and Storkules are able to successfully rebel against their father, as they escape the temple and tie him up to keep him from stopping them to assist with the invasion battle. Selene then uses her teleportation powers to board General Lunaris of the Moonlander's ship and inform him that Storkules is now using his strength to move the Earth back into Orbit. As punishment for Lunaris' intentions to destroy Earth and just before she teleports back, Selene announces to Lunaris that he and his ship will forever Orbit around Earth as the Earth's newest Moon. Powers *'Olympian God Physiology': As a goddess, her intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and healing are supernaturally superior to mortal beings. **'Menekinesis': As the goddess of the moon, she has complete control over aspects of the moon such as manipulating the gravity of the moon and the effects it has on the planet e.g. the tides. **'Superhuman Strength': Her strength is far greater than any mortal, at superhuman levels, letting her lift objects of large size and weight. **'Superhuman Durability': Her durability is also immense, letting her take quite a beating, without getting physically injured. **'Superhuman Speed': Her Speed is also at a superhuman level, letting her run extremely fast. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Her healing rate is increased, meaning she can recover from injuries extremely quickly. **'Immortality': Being a goddess, she is immortal meaning she doesn't age and is resistant to mortal diseases and their weapons Physical Appearance Selene is a tall bird with light cream hair worn in a long updo ponytail that is past her waist. She wears a blue gown, with a bronze crown. Appearances Season 1 *10. The Spear of Selene! *21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (Cameo) Season 2 * 8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! * 24. Moonvasion! Video Trivia *In the original Greek mythology, she was the Titan goddess of the moon. She was depicted as a woman riding sidesaddle on a horse or driving a chariot drawn by a pair of winged steeds. Her lunar sphere or crescent was either a crown set upon her head or the fold of a raised, shining cloak. She was sometimes said to drive a team of oxen and her lunar crescent was likened to a pair of bull's horns. *A number of other goddesses were also associated with the moon; however, only Selene was represented by the old Greek poets as the moon incarnate. Other Greek moon goddesses included Pasiphae, the Leukippides (Leucippes), Eileithyia, Hekate (Hecate), Artemis, Bendis, and Hera (who sometimes doubled for Selene in the Endymion myth). *The two-syllable pronunciation of Selene's name in the series, /sɪˈliːn/ (sih-LEEN), is not the conventional pronunciation of the goddess' name in English. Instead, a three-syllable pronunciation, /sɪˈliːni/ (sih-LEE-nee), is more common, especially when discussing Greek mythology. This is in line with many other Greek feminine names which end with a non-silent -e such as Aphrodite, Calliope, Chloe, Circe, Penelope, Persephone, Phoebe and Zoe. Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes